The invention relates to a foldable pet crate, and more particularly to a light weight, foldable pet crate which can be erected to form a rigid structure having multiple access doors.
Pet crates allow pet owners to place pets in a confined area in order to prevent pets from roaming about when the owner is not home, and are also used for transporting pets safely so that a pet does not escape during travel and potentially become lost or injured. Additionally, certain animals such as dogs find comfort in cave-like areas provided by a pet crate. Thus, pet crates have a variety of uses for both home and travel.
Known pet crates have several drawbacks. One is the fact that most crates are made from steel which provides the required security for larger animals, but has sharp edges and/or corners that can cut into material upon which the crate is placed as well as scrape both the owner and the pet during movement. Additionally, the all steel crates generally weigh more, and are often difficult to erect and collapse, requiring flexing of the metal pieces in order to have the panel end hooks engage with corresponding structure affixed to the side, top or end panels. Additionally, there is no easy way to move such crates while folded or if an animal is within the crate. Finally, most pet crates have only a single door which provides challenges to the pet owner if the pet is uncooperative or something is blocking one of the doors based on a position of the crate either within a vehicle or other confined space during travel.